warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Valkyr (Warframe)/@comment-1899966-20131124033915
I see a lot of hate for this 'Frame. Some complaints seem justified, but I think a lot of people are simply missing the point. As soon as I saw Valkyr's stats and the initial description for her abilities I immediately saw her as an anti-Infested 'Frame. Here's my reasoning which may or may not be correct. First her stats: A lot of people complain about her shields, normally(especially before Damage 2.0) shields are the only number you should really be looking at to determine survivability, especially against enemies that shoot at you, which will most likely be landing more than a few shots which you could easily negate by letting your shields recharge if they weren't completely depleted. Howver with Damage 2.0 and the introduction of Impact damage you might have to rethink your defensive strategy. Impact damage will most likely be able to tear through even very high shields in a relatively short time but it'll be stopped short by good armor. Infested(especially light infested) seem to primarily use Impact, a couple of Chargers can quickly expose your bare health in a few seconds if you give them a chance. Also most other damage types consistently used by infested will be a problem for yout shields to handle as well: Disruptors no longer empty your shields, but they do magnetic damage, which does extra damage and reduces the max value for your shields, while the gas used by Toxic Ancients and Crawlers will bypass your shields entirely. Also if you're being shot at you can often get away and to cover but in my case most of the times I've been touched by infested have been because: A)I got knocked down by an Ancient I didn't see, or B) I'm stuck between a wall and a horde in a position where I can't move at all or even jump. In these situations you won't necessarily be able to take cover before your shields are depleted and even if you get away the Infested won't simply wait around while you hide behind a wall to let your shields recharge. These points, I believe, make armor and health quite useful agaisnt Infested, possibly moreso that shields. Also, a minor point is that her super-high stamina will allow her to run and melee for extended periods, both helpful against Infested. Phew, now her abilities. Ripline does Slash damage(good against infested) ragdolls(helpful to crowd control Ancients) and gives her mobility(very good to escape a horde). The fact that Warcry buffs your friends and debuffs enemies in an area is already very nice I think, regardless of what those buffs are, but these seem aimed at infested from what I see. Melee is of course great against infested(lots of swords to do slash damage, no ammo economy to worry about when dealing with hordes and getting heavy or dual weapons will allow you to hit several enemies without having to specifically mod it for the purpose) while I already expounded on the benefits of armor against infested, finally the one anti-infested aura slows them down, so slow is obviously supposed to be a good thing to do against infested. Paralysis isn't for doing damage, that's a bonus, really the point is that you can use literally five energy and a recharging defensive capability that you shouldn't be relying on to stun everything in an area. Quick, easy and very cheap crowd control. Also someone who comlained about the damage on this ability seemed to miss the multiplier, saying that with just under 500 shields she'd do around 250 damage, but even an unranked Paralysis will do damage equal to Valkyr's current shields due to the x2 multiplier, with the x3.5 on a max rank Paralysis a Valkyr with almost 500 shields would be doing close to 870 damage, with the multiplier being affected by power strength and almost twice that(over 1,700) with a maxed Blind Rage. But I'll say it again, Paralysis(as evidenced by the name) is cheap crowd control. Finally there's Hysteria, honestly I'm fairly ignorant on this ability but from what I understand it's melee buff and damage negation rolled together, pretty much a vastly upgraded, personal Warcry from what I understand, having the same potential benefits I mentioned but to the nth power. Yeah, that's it I think, I'd recommend using her purely on Infested levels unless you really like her and have built her well, it seems that just like weapons have become "anti-this and anti-that" 'Frames might be going in the same direction, or rather going there faster, what with 'Frames like Volt and Ember already having faction specializations.